


The Stars In Your Eyes And The Lack Of Breath In My Lungs

by SoftKihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2Chain, Asthma, Casey ily, Fluff, Hospitals, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Jooheon is the sweetest baby boy, Ki has asthma, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also there's an oc bc i needed a nurse and didn't wanna use anyone else okay thanks, hyunghyuk was mentioned, idk what to tag anymore, its after 2am and this oneshot is long overdue, jooki, pure fluff, so soft, soft, this is a gift for my friend uwu, this made me really soft while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: Kihyun hated hospitals with a passion, but this time around, maybe that changed.





	The Stars In Your Eyes And The Lack Of Breath In My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinkywonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/gifts).



> Hellooooooo
> 
> Long time no see oops
> 
> This is a one-shot I promised my friend ages ago but had such bad writer's block and no motivation so didn't end up writing it until tonight yeet.
> 
> Enjoy~

Kihyun hated hospitals with a passion. Usually, he didn’t have to visit on often but lately, his body has decided to be a pain in the ass and force him to stay a week in hospital under the hawk eyes of the nurses and doctors. He missed his boyfriend and he was sure their anniversary was coming up soon but couldn’t do anything for it because he was confined to his hospital room or the gardens of the hospital down below. Kihyun sighed as he eyed the iv drip running into his arm and the abandoned oxygen mask on the bedside table. He and his boyfriend Jooheon had been out for a date when Kihyun’s lungs decided to act up and he had a severe asthma attack mid-date. It had been almost a week since that horrible day and Jooheon visited him every day, bringing flowers, a new book to read, a new story to tell or sometimes even brought their best friends Minhyuk and Hyungwon for a visit. Kihyun loved Jooheon more than anything. The younger was incredibly sweet, cute and adorable. He always brought a smile to Kihyun's face, even in horrible times like the last few days. Kihyun’s phone buzzed on the bedside table and he grabbed it to see he had received a text from Jooheon.

 

\----------------------

 

_**Joo baby** :  _

_ Kiki~ I’ll be visiting later tonight! Don’t worry about the visiting hour curfew,  _

_ I already spoke with the hospital staffs about it! I have something planned hehe :) _

 

_**Kihyun** :  _

_ something planned? Should I be worried? ;) _

 

_**Joo Baby** :  _

_ of course not! I can’t wait!! <3 _

 

_**Kihyun** :  _

_ I can't wait either Heony <3 I miss you so much :( _

 

_**Joo Baby** :  _

_ I miss you so much too Ki :( see you soon okay?  _

_ Gotta go be a third wheel while Minhyung and Wonnie Hyung shop and be all coupley and gross ugh _

 

_**Kihyun** :  _

_ hehe have fun bb see you soon! I love you _

 

_**Joo Baby** :  _

_ I love you so much moreeeee :* bye bye~ _

 

\----------------------

 

Kihyun smiled and placed his phone back on the bedside table. He and Jooheon had been together for three years... _ or was it four years now?  _ Kihyun shook his head and relaxed back into his bed. He had a few scheduled tests today as he was being discharged tomorrow or the next day and the doctors and nurses wanted to make sure the inflammation of his lungs had gone down and his breathing rate was back to normal. He switched on the tv and watched the boring day shows and infomercials until he eventually fell asleep from boredom.

 

\----------------------

 

Kihyun had never felt this relieved. The specialists had run some tests on him throughout the day and had concluded that the inflammation of his lungs had gone down very fast and that the treatments had worked exceptionally well and that he could be discharged tomorrow. Kihyun had asthma ever since he was very young and it had never really gotten bad until his late teen years to adult years. However, with the treatments Kihyun had received while in hospital, the doctors told him that he most probably wouldn’t have a severe asthma attack again, or for a very long time at least. Kihyun couldn’t wait to tell Jooheon and his friends, it wasn’t long now until Jooheon was expected to visit and he had something planned. Kihyun decided to read a book that Jooheon dropped off for him the previous day until he arrived, a classic John Green novel, The Fault in Our Stars.

 

\----------------------

 

Kihyun’s quiet reading time (save for the noisy beeping of the iv machine and heart monitor) was interrupted by a knocking on the door to his room. 

 

“Come in!” Kihyun placed his book on the bedside table and sat up cross-legged on the bed. 

 

Jooheon walked in carrying a large overnight bag on one shoulder and another slightly smaller bag in his arms. “Hey Kihyunnie! How are feeling today?”

 

Kihyun smiled brightly as his boyfriend walked in, he felt so warm inside whenever he saw him. His face seemed to never stop glowing, his dimples were always on show and his eyes became cuter to Kihyun every day. 

 

“I’m actually really good today! Tests all went really well and I can be discharged tomorrow!” Kihyun clapped his hands excitedly and shuffled to one side of the bed so that Jooheon could join him.

 

After putting down his bags, Jooheon sat next to Kihyun on the bed and hugged him tight before placing a quick kiss on his pretty pink lips. “I’m so so happy and glad to hear that Kiki! I’ll have to text Min and Wonnie later. Ah but now I have to talk to you about something.”

 

“Is everything okay Heony?” Kihyun looked at his boyfriend in the eyes worriedly.

 

Jooheon laughed. “No of course not silly hyung~” Jooheon earned himself a playful punch on his arm by Kihyun at that. “Anyways, I know you won’t remember what day it is today as you’ve been stuck in this place for a week and that is absolutely fine buuuut, it’s our four year anniversary today and so I planned a lil something!”

 

“JOOHEON I’M SO SORRY! How the hell did I forget I feel terrible.” Kihyun hid his face in his hands in shame.

 

“No Kihyunnie it’s okay I’m not hurt or anything by it. I’m only hurt because you’ve been suffering this past week.” Jooheon gently removed Kihyun’s hands from his faced and smoothed back his black hair. He then placed a kiss on the tip of Kihyun’s nose. “Please don’t feel bad okay? Look at what I brought over for you from home!”

 

Kihyun sighed and looked up. He almost squealed in excitement at what he saw in his boyfriend’s hands. Jooheon was holding his camera that he takes many photos with almost every day. “Jooheonieeeee~ Thank you so much!” 

 

Kihyun motioned for Jooheon to go over to him so he could hug him. Jooheon rubbed the back of Kihyun’s head as they embraced and smiled warmly. “That’s not all though.”

 

Kihyun watched as the younger took out clothes from the smaller bag and arranged them on the end of the bed. It took only a moment to realise that Jooheon had brought his favourite outfit on Kihyun and Kihyun’s favourite outfit on him. “W-what are these outfits for?”

 

“You’ll see Hyung. Get changed! Then meet me in the gardens on the bottom floor!” WIth that Jooheon left the room carrying his outfit and large overnight bag and a nurse walked in.

 

“Ah, Mr Yoo your boyfriend sure is a sweet one.” Nurse Yuki commented.

 

“He really is.” Kihyun smiled fondly as he remembered all the nice things Jooheon had done for him.

 

“Anyways, I’ve come to remove your iv drip. It seems to have done its job for now. From now on I’ll be giving you medicine to take in the form of tablets to further help with your condition. Those will be ready for you to collect tomorrow morning and then you can be discharged.” Nurse Yuki explained as she gently removed the iv drip from Kihyun’s hand and put a band-aid over it to stop the bleeding.

 

“Thank you Nurse Yuki, for everything. You’ve been really helpful and such great company.” Kihyun smiled fondly at her as she pressed the band-aid down.

 

“You are most welcome Mr Yoo. Now you better get going, don’t want to be late for the special something your boyfriend prepared do you?”

 

“Haha of course not. Thank you!” Kihyun waved as Nurse Yuki exited the room, closing the door behind her.

 

Kihyun stood up and stretched before grabbing his outfit from the end of the bed and going into the bathroom to change. His outfit consisted of a white button-up shirt, a yellow denim jacket, black jeans and his favourite casual black boots. Kihyun smiled as he stared at himself in the mirror fixing his hair so it wasn’t messy. He already knew what Jooheon was going to wear and felt giddy from the excitement. Jooheon’s outfit consisted of a black button up shirt with green cacti printed on it, a black beret, black suspenders, light blue jeans and black boots. The reason they both loved these outfits on each other was it was the outfits they wore when they first met, and have worn them for every anniversary since.

 

Once Kihyun was ready he made his way down to the gardens. Right in the middle, his favourite place to sit on the soft grass was Jooheon. Jooheon was sitting on a picnic rug and was setting out plates of food. Kihyun walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Jooheon turned and looked up at his boyfriend, smiling so widely his dimples showed and his eyes almost disappeared. Kihyun had never felt happier. 

 

“Sit down Ki, I’ve nearly finished getting out all the food!” Jooheon grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and gently pulled him down to sit next to him on the soft picnic rug.

 

“Jooheon this is so amazing thank you so much.” Kihyunleaned his head on Jooheon’s shoulder and watched as his boyfriend set out the rest of the food.

 

“You like the spot I chose? A little birdy told me that you love to sit here on the grass reading when you were allowed out of your room.” Jooheon smiled smugly and kissed Kihyun on the forehead. Kihyun kissed him back on the lips for a few seconds then broke off.

 

“Nurse Yuki told you didn’t she? She knew you had planned ALL of this right?” 

 

“Yep! I knew I could trust her hehe. Anyways let's get stuck into this food, I’m starving.”

 

Kihyun chuckled and sat up properly. Jooheon had prepared sandwiches of chicken and salad, marinated and fried chicken, fruit skewers and cupcakes. The couple ate together in a comfortable silence until almost everything was gone. The sky had turned from a dark purple as the sun set to a deep black. Stars had begun to appear in the sky and the lights around the gardens had turned on. Kihyun took pictures on his camera of Jooheon in front of flower bushes in the dim light. Then he took some pictures of the scenery and the starry sky before they both laid down beside each other to stargaze.

 

“Happy anniversary baby. I’m so glad we met and I am so happy to have you in my life. Thank you for taking the absolute best care of me while I’ve been in the hospital and over these last four years. I could not imagine life without you. I love you so so much Jooheon.” Kihyun turned his head to look at his boyfriend and pressed a long, warm kiss to his plush lips.

 

“Happy anniversary to you too, beautiful. I love you so much and will never stop loving you. It has been such an honour to be your boyfriend and looking after you is absolutely no problem at all. It makes you happy so therefore it makes me happy. I’m so glad you’re doing better and the treatments have worked better than we had expected them too. I can’t wait for you to come home so we can cuddle in our bed, on our couch, watch cheesy movies and tv shows.” Jooheon laughed nuzzled Kihyun’s cheek before placing a kiss on the top of his high cheekbone.

 

“I can’t wait to go home either, I’m beyond sick of this place. I swear I know the ENTIRE hospital off by heart, every section and every room.” The couple laughed and linked hands as they both continued to stare at the pretty stars.

 

“You know what Yoo Kihyun? I don’t even need to look at the sky to see stars. The stars are in your eyes, your eyes ARE the stars!” Jooheon looked right into Kihyuns pretty eyes that sparkled brighter than any star he had ever seen.

 

“That’s so cheesy oh my god. You watched a cheesy movie before coming here didn’t you?”

 

“Welp I didn’t watch a cheesy movie but I read a book. The one I gave to you actually, The Fault in Our Stars? Yeah, that one. The stargazing scene kinda reminds me of this, but we are way cuter.”

 

Kihyun chuckled. “We definitely are.” Kihyun then sat up and pulled Jooheon up with him. “Well, you know what Lee Jooheon? Asthma isn’t the only reason there’s a lack of breath in my lungs.”

 

Jooheon stared at him before bursting into laughter and falling back down. Kihyun joined him and the two held each other close watching as a shooting star lit up the sky. 

 

\----------------------

 

Kihyun hated hospitals with a passion, but this time, he didn’t mind it. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, especially you Casey uwu ily
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism and kudos are appreciated hehe
> 
> Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other fics, now that I'm back in the writing mood I'll hopefully get updates for those out soon!
> 
> Until next time (hopefully not months again oops),  
> ~Ash
> 
> (also follow me on twitter @ pastelkihyun and we scream about monsta x or kpop or anything)


End file.
